


Tumblr Short

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of tumblr drabbles from prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Short

**TOP/Daesung – Breathe**  
   
The first touch was so light, timid, that it almost wasn’t there. Seunghyun furrowed his brows but didn’t open his eyes. Instead he laid still, breathing becoming quick and shallow. He felt the mattress shift as Daesung fretted. Seunghyun could picture him, worrying his lower lip, eyes dark as he rocked slightly – closer then away again. The tension was rolling from him and making the elder uncomfortable. Slowly, eyes still shut, Seunghyun reached out, gently touching Daesung’s arm. _It’s okay._ He felt the blonde still and slowly relax. Seunghyun smiled and slid his arm down the warm bicep, his leg hooking over Daesung’s, pulling him close suddenly. Daesung’s hands touched lightly against his chest, about to push away. _Too much. Too fast._ But the pressure never came. Instead Daesung held still. Seunghyun heard the rasp of hot tongue wetting chapped lips and quiet, nervous breath. _Daesung. Daesung. It’s okay._ There was wet heat over his lips, Seunghyun’s heart thundered then stopped completely. He finally opened his eyes, Daesung’s eyelashes were kissing his cheeks, expression calm while he pressed a little more comfortably into the kiss.  
   
 **Key/Taemin**  
   
They were sweating. Everything was hot to touch, dancing in the middle of the floor, pressed up against the other sweat slick clubbers, Taemin let his head roll back and land on Key’s chest as he moved his hips, grinding back against the elder. _Everyone’s melting hyung._ Taemin ran his hands down his torso to demonstrate, fingers slipping over the creases in his t-shirt, the fabric plastered to his skinny frame. _Melting hyung._ Key grabbed Taemin’s hands, pressing his nose into Taemin’s hair growling softly. _Are you melting baby? Are you drowning?_ He forced Taemin’s hands against his own chest and dragged the small soft hands down over Taemin’s ribs, hips rolling as the kept dancing. He slid Taemin’s hands further down himself, made him lift up his own shirt and feel across his stomach. _K-Key… hyung._ Taemin tried to buck, skin pricking in a wave of goosbumps. _Fuck… hyung. I want.. I want to touch myself for you._ Key clicked his tongue and in one swift movement plunged Taemin’s hand into the waistband of the youngers jeans. There was almost no room to move in the tight clothing but Key grunted quietly, mouth just above Taemin’s ear and kept moving their hands. _I want to get you off, right here, with all these people around._  
   
 **Kibum/Heechul**  
   
Heechul tapped his foot against the floor, then stretches his legs out with an aggravated tut, slams his hand down on the table, looks around to see if anyone looks up. No one does. So he goes back to tapping. Tut, repeat. It’s the fifth time he does it when Siwon sighs quietly and murmurs to Kibum to go ask what’s wrong. Kibum gets up, clearly annoyed and walks through to the kitchen. _Hyung?_ Heechul lifts his chin and looks the other way. Kibum comes closer, until he’s pressed up against the back of Heechul’s chair, hands on the elders shoulders. _What’s wrong?_ Heechul tips his head back, looking up _. I’m bored._ Kibum doesn’t react, not at all surprised. _So do something about it._ Heechul grins. All teeth and cheek. It should be infuriating, but Kibum just wants to bite his way past that smirk and steal Heechul’s breath. Kibum swallows, hot suddenly. Heechul preens, sitting up straighter and arching his back, stretching his legs and arms out forward, stretching. His eyes watch Kibum, sparking. His outstretched arms reach up and over, grabbing Kibum’s hair. The younger gasps slightly but let’s Heechul do what he wants because it’s Heechul and that’s what Heechul does. Heechul tilts his head back further and pulls Kibum down hard, kissing him brutally upside down, nipping at his lips. _Don’t let me stay bored._  
   
 **Onew/Taemin - 'Simple Things'**  
  
Jinki smiled, winding Taemin’s still damp hair around his finger while the younger boy frowned at his Japanese workbook. Jinki’s lips curled up into a grin as he tugged softly on the hair he’d trapped making Taemin gasp and flap at his hand. “What are you doing?” He grumbled, trying to get his hair back. Jinki just tugged again. “Getting your attention pabo.” Sliding his full hand into Taemin’s hair Jinki pulled Taemin’s head backwards, making him look at him upside down. Jinki grin softened into a smile, “Hey there.” He whispered before leaning down to land a kiss on gorgeous full lips. When Taemin mumbled, obviously trying to sound annoyed but responding to the kiss Jinki beamed into the kiss. One of Taemin’s hands moved to rest on Jinki’s arm, fingers circling slowly on his arm before nipping the elders lip and pushing him away so he could sit up, face pink from being held at the odd angle. “Hyung’s so stupid sometimes.” He grumbled, but there was no bite to it. It was the small things, the kisses here and there when no one else was around, soft touches and whispered affections that made Jinki so certain that he’d lost his heart to the beautiful boy. The simple things like Taemin’s toothy smile when he found something /really/ funny made his world go around, made waking up just that little bit easier in the mornings.  
   
 **Taemin/Minho**  
  
Taemin purred as he arched his back, rolling his hips to grind up against Minho’s thigh. The elder man growled on response, hands grabbing at Taemin’s narrow hips and pulling him flush against his chest. Giggling, Taemin brushed his hands up over the taller man’s shirt to wrap his hands up around his arms around his neck holding on as he swayed his hips to the music, grinning stupidly up at Minho. It had been Key’s idea to get drunk on their night off and the others had been all too willing to agree and chip in for the alcohol. Taemin had argued until he was allowed to stay and join in rather than being locked in his room with a movie, he had in all fairness paid the most toward the drinks. No one was expecting the Maknae to be such a heavyweight though and quite frankly, an utter slut whilst under the influence. Every single one of the members had been cornered, groped and danced on until someone new caught the teens eye. Minho was last on Taemin’ hit-list and unlike the other boys, he didn’t appear to be complaining as he slid his hands down Taemin’s spine and grabbed the younger’s ass, pulling him to devour him in a hungry kiss.  
   
 **HanWon**  
   
Siwon pulled his lower lip between his teeth while he stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. The new window had popped up for him to write his email in, the addressee’s email address already typed carefully into the ‘To:’ box. His fingers where hovering above the keyboard, poised ready for when the words would inspire them to move. Letting go a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Siwon began typing the words he should have said when he had the chance to say them face to face. He explained why he’d been so cold on his last visit, why he’d drawn away from every friendly touch and polite gesture. Siwon sighed, typing getting faster as he vented, ignoring the red underline from the various misspellings, needing to simply get it all out before he changed his mind. He explained how on the plane back to Korea he’d watched a couple arguing over every little thing and how it had reminded him of how he’d acted during the last two days of his visit. How guilty he felt for forgoing adult conversation in favour of snapping and giving half assed replies to everything said to him. Slowing down by this point Siwon glanced at the, working the time difference and wondering if the email would be read straight away or left to sit in the inbox for a few hours. Biting the inside of his cheek he started a new paragraph. “I’ve had a lot of time to think. And Heechul said I was acting like a teenager, which I think I was, even if he did describe it a little more colourfully… I miss you all the time Geng. You’re almost all I think about. I was short with you because I don’t know how to behave around you anymore. It hurts.” Siwon closed his eyes, fingers tracing the raised outline of the keys on his keyboard before carrying on, hitting the keys violently as he pushed himself to keep typing. “I thought I could handle the distance. I thought I could handle not seeing you everyday Geng, but I can’t. It hurts and I don’t like it. I know you’re happy in China. I’m happy here. But we’re not happy together. I think it’s time we accepted it. Our relationship ended months ago and carrying it on like this isn’t worth it. There’s no happiness left. I’m sorry gege. I’ll still be your friend. Shiyuan.”  


End file.
